Just One Big Misunderstanding
by jaymaster2000
Summary: It was all just one big misunderstanding. It’s great to see your best friend in love. It’s not great to see your best friend’s boyfriend kissing someone else. And then having to tell your best friend what you saw. One-shot


She couldn't help it. His lips were just so sweet. She couldn't get enough of them. He had just arrived, and they already couldn't get enough of each other. He didn't even have time to detransform. It felt so good to just have him there, all to herself. No schoolwork, no parents, no akuma. Just her and her kitty.

There was the ring of the door in the bakery. "Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Alya said.

"Hi Alya," Marinette's mother said, "Marinette's in her room, head on up."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien still had their lips locked. It felt like so long since they had seen each other, but it was only yesterday. To Cat Noir any time not spent with his Lady is time wasted. Her hands were running through his golden locks, pulling him even closer to her. Caressing his cat ears, which were as soft as silk. His hands were around his lady, holding her close as if she were life itself. They were so invested in each other that they were completely oblivious to the world around them.

Alya was coming up the stairs from the bakery, helping herself to a decorated cookie, courtesy of Marinette's father. She heads up through the stairs in the kitchen and pulls down the trapdoor. Marinette doesn't hear a thing, still too immersed in kiss to notice anything. As she climbs the ladder and goes up into Marinette's room Alya observes the scene before her and screams, " _Marinette!!_ "

Marinette, snapped out of her reverie, turns around with a blush on her face and says, "Oh hey, Alya." She doesn't meet Alya's eyes, too embarrassed by the scene that Alya just walked into.

"Marinette, that's the third time this week. How many times does that make it when someone's walked in on you two?" Alya asks with a sarcastic tone.

"Twelve," Marinette says weakly, her blush steadily growing. Cat Noir was rubbing his neck, only half embarrassed with that fact.

"And what's worse you didn't even tell me this time. I don't even have any questions prepared for the Ladyblog."

"Sorry Alya, I wasn't expecting him to come over and you know I can't turn away a stray at the door," Marinette said.

"Hey I'm no stray. I belong to you don't I." Now it was practically impossible to see Marinette's face from beyond that blush. Alya laughed. "Anyway I should be going. I only meant to stop by for a minute and tell you I plan to make our date tonigh purrrfect. I'll see you then, My Lady."

"Can't wait," Marinette said. As he left through the roof Marinette gave him a lovestruck look, one he tease her endlessly about if he saw it. Unfortunately, Alya did that for him.

"Girl, you can't keep your hands off him."

Marinette's blush returned, "I can't help it, he's just so perfect. Just don't tell him I said that, I'll never hear the end of it if he finds out."

"M, I'll be honest. When you got together with him after what happened with Adrien," Alya said that part carefully. Even though Marinette was over Adrien, it was still something they didn't talk about much. It must still really hurt her. Poor girl. "I thought he was just your rebound guy. That you would realize that dating a superhero is crazy and break up with him in a week. But you genuinely fell for him, and if that kiss is anything to go by, you're not letting him go anytime soon."

"Yeah, I didn't really expect it either. After what happened with Adrien," a look crossed her face as she said this, and Alya immediately felt bad about mentioning it. "I didn't think I'd ever be okay. But then, Cat Noir came into my life, and I completely forgot about Adrien." She was lying of course. What Alya didn't know was that she actually WAS dating Adrien. Kinda. To her family and friends she was dating Cat Noir and hadn't talked to Adrien in months. All her pictures of him were gone, replaced by pictures of her new and totally different person boyfriend. To them, he was just the guy who broke her heart and who she wanted nothing to do with. But to her, Adrien was the guy who fell for her first, who had really been by her side this whole time, and was completely and totally dedicated to her. She felt bad about lying to them, really she did, and the fact that she had actually become good at it made her feel worse.

Alya saw that Marinette had an upset look on her face and assumed it was because of her mention of Adrien. Alya immediately switched to a subject she knew would put a smile on her face, "So tell me about your date tonight. Where are you going, what are you wearing, I need all the details."

Marinette laughed and said, "Okay so I made this beautiful green dress..."

 **Several hours and one akuma later**

"There you have it my Ladybloggers. A victory for Ladybug and Cat Noir against Nightmare Queen. Hope you enjoyed watching, I know I did." Alya stopped recording and left to see if she could find Ladybug and get an exclusive interview. She was about to give up when she saw found her. Ladybug and Cat Noir were in an alley. She was about to head down there and hopefully catch the duo before they left when she saw something terrible.

Cat Noir was kissing Ladybug!!

A few months ago Alya would have been elated to find out her favorite ship was actually real, but right now she wished anything else was happening. _Cat Noir was kissing Ladybug!!_ The thought just kept going through her head. How could he? He was dating Marinette. She'd be heartbroken when she found out. She had been so crushed when Adrien rejected her, and she hadn't even been dating him. Maybe Cat Noir hadn't actually been kissing Ladybug. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, or a stray akuma attack had hit her and she was just seeing things. But when she looked again it was still happening. She took a picture just to be sure that this was actually happening. That her eyes weren't lying to her.

But there it was on her phone. The proof that Mari's boyfriend wasn't only kissing another girl, but that he didn't regret it. The way he was so passionately kissing her, it was disgusting. And it would crush Mari.

Alya started heading to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. She was trying to figure out how to tell Marinette of what she saw. She didn't want Marinette to be hurt, but she had to tell her.

"Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette here?" Alya asked.

"Yes, she's getting ready for her date upstairs." Her date. Alya had completely forgotten about it. She needed to tell Marinette before she left with Jerk Noir.

As Alya entered Marinette's room, she saw her putting on her makeup in front of her mirror. She looked so happy and beautiful in that dress she showed her earlier. She couldn't believe she was doing all that for him. All that for a guy who would just kiss another girl and not care about Marinette.

Marinette noticed Alya and was a little surprised. Alya had said that she wanted to see her before her date, but she assumed she just wanted a picture. "Hey, Alya. What're you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Mari, I have some bad news," Alya said.

Marinette looked at her and saw how pale Alya was. Marinette had no idea how nervous she was, having to tell her best friend that her boyfriend was cheating on her. "Alya are you ok? You seem really nervous and pale. Stay here, I'll go get you some water."

"No Mari, I need to tell you this. But I need you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you, and that I would always be there for you."

"Alya you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?"

"Mari, Cat Noir is cheating on you."

"What? Alya you're being crazy. Cat Noir would never cheat on me."

"Mari listen to me. After the akuma battle today, I saw him kissing someone else. And he was doing it because he wanted to. I know he wasn't under the akuma's control because Ladybug already captured it. And it didn't look like he wanted to stop. Mari, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I knew you needed know."

Alya could tell Marinette was starting to believe her. She knew Alya would never lie to her, especially not about this. But still, "Are you sure it was Cat Noir? It could just have been someone in a costume or something?"

"Sweetie, I know what I saw. That was the real Cat Noir."

Tears started appearing in Marinette's eyes. _But everything he told me. He wouldn't be cheating on me with someone else. H-he said he loved me. But Alya would never hurt me, not on purpose. And she's no fool. Did she actually see Cat Noir? Is she sure?_

Alya wrapped Marinette in a hug. She hated that Marinette had to find out this way. First Adrien, now this. Marinette would be scarred for life. "There, there. It's okay, I'm here for you."

Marinette was breaking down now. Her body racked with sobs, and she felt like her world was falling apart. "I-I can't believe he'd do this to me. After all that's hap-happened, all we went through." Alya felt so bad. Cat Noir was supposed to be a superhero, someone who they could look up to not break them down. "W-who was it?" Marinette managed to gasp out. That was the question Alya had been dreading. Marinette would think that Ladybug was so much better than her and that's why Cat Noir kissed her. She had always struggled with thinking she was good enough when she was pining after Adrien, but with Cat Noir she had become more sure of herself. But how would she be after finding out it was Ladybug who Cat Noir kissed?

Still Alya felt obligated to tell her, "It was Ladybug."

"Ladybug?" Marinette asked, pulling away from Alya. "Ladybug?" Then Marinette surprised Alya. She laughed. "HahahahaHAHAHHAHAHAHA." _Ladybug of course it was Ladybug. I feel so stupid, Adrien's cheating on me with me. I should've known he wouldn't ever do something like that._

Alya meanwhile was really confused. She hadn't expected her to laugh. She must be going into shock.

"I-I feel like such an IDIOT," Marinette said between laughs.

"No, no Mari HE'S the idiot for hurting you like he did," Alya responded.

"Y-yeah," Marinette said, her laughter finally dying down to a few giggles.

"Don't worry Marinette, one day you'll meet the right guy who'll always be there for you. I promise."

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette smiles at her best friend. "And thank you for telling me. It'll take a while, but I'll be okay. But I think I need some time to be alone right now."

"Okay Mari. I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you. If you need anything just call," Alya said, still kinda confused about what just happened.

"I will."

A few minutes and makeup touch ups later, and Cat Noir landed on her roof. "Oh kitty, have I got a story to tell you."


End file.
